1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of waterproof goggles in which the convenience of assembly, reliability, support, and wearing comfort are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional waterproof goggles comprised of two lenses 1xe2x80x2, two padding members 2xe2x80x2, a bridge 3xe2x80x2, and a head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 is made of a transparent rigid material and a includes an engaging portion 11xe2x80x2 for engaging with an associated padding member 2xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 further includes an inner engaging section 12xe2x80x2 for engaging with the bridge 3xe2x80x2 and an outer engaging section 13xe2x80x2 for engaging with an associated end of the head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each padding member 2xe2x80x2 is made of a stretchable soft material and includes a lens-receiving portion 22xe2x80x2 having an inner diameter smaller than an outer diameter of the engaging portion 11xe2x80x2 of the associated lens 1xe2x80x2 for receiving the engaging portion 11xe2x80x2 of the associated lens 1xe2x80x2 by means of stretching the lens-receiving portion 22xe2x80x2. Further, each padding member 2xe2x80x2 includes a flange 23xe2x80x2 on a side 22xe2x80x2 thereof for intimate contact with a user""s eye socket. A better wearing comfort is obtained, as the flange 23xe2x80x2 is made of soft material. However, the engagement between the padding members 2xe2x80x2 and the lenses 1xe2x80x2 was found unreliable such that leakage was apt to occur as a result of disengagement therebetween. Further, the lenses 1xe2x80x2 and the bridge 3xe2x80x2 as a whole fail to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, as they are separate elements.
FIG. 10 illustrates another pair of conventional waterproof goggles comprised of two lenses 5xe2x80x2, an integral frame 6xe2x80x2, a bridge 7xe2x80x2, and a head strap 8xe2x80x2. Each lens 5xe2x80x2 is made of a transparent rigid material and includes an edge that is coupled with the frame 6xe2x80x2 through proper engagement, bonding, or other means. The frame 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2 are made of a soft material. Further, the frame 6xe2x80x2 includes two padding portions 61xe2x80x2 each having an annular resilient sidewall 611xe2x80x2 with a socket engaging portion 612xe2x80x2 for intimate contact with a user""s eye socket, thereby improving the wearing comfort. Since the sidewall 611xe2x80x2 of each padding portion 61xe2x80x2 is integrally formed of a material the same as that for the frame 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2, this material must be very soft when softness of the padding portion 61xe2x80x2 is the primary consideration. However, as illustrated in FIG. 11, the frame 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2 would deform largely when the head strap 8xe2x80x2 is pulled. On the other hand, if the material is chosen among rigid ones to prevent the undesired deformation, the frame 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2 are too rigid to provide the required wearing comfort. Thus, it is improper to form the frame 6xe2x80x2 and the padding portions 61xe2x80x2 as an integral member.
FIGS. 12 and 13 illustrate a further pair of conventional waterproof goggles comprised of two lenses 91xe2x80x2, two padding members 92xe2x80x2, two frames 93xe2x80x2, a bridge 94xe2x80x2, and a head strap 95xe2x80x2. Each lens 91xe2x80x2 is made of a transparent rigid material and includes an engaging portion 911xe2x80x2. Each padding member 92xe2x80x2 is annular and made of a stretchable soft material. Each padding member 92xe2x80x2 has a hollow engaging portion 921xe2x80x2 with an inner diameter smaller than a diameter of an associated lens 91xe2x80x2. Further, each padding member 92xe2x80x2 includes a padding portion 922xe2x80x2 configured according to the contour of a user""s face. The padding member 92xe2x80x2 can be stretched for allowing insertion of the engaging portion 911xe2x80x2 of the lens 91xe2x80x2 into the engaging portion 921xe2x80x2. The frames 93xe2x80x2 and the bridge 94xe2x80x2 are integrally made of a material that is slightly flexible and that is less stretchable than the padding members 92xe2x80x2. Each frame 93xe2x80x2 has an inner diameter slightly smaller than a diameter of the associated lens 91xe2x80x2. Further, each frame 93xe2x80x2 includes a lens receiving portion 931xe2x80x2 that is substantially U-shaped in section. Further, each frame 93xe2x80x2 has an outer portion 932xe2x80x2 for engaging with an associated end of the head strap 95xe2x80x2. After engagement between the padding members 92xe2x80x2 and the lenses 91xe2x80x2, the lens-receiving portion 931xe2x80x2 of each frame 93xe2x80x2 can be stretched for receiving the engaging portion 911xe2x80x2 of the associated lens 91xe2x80x2 while clamping the engaging portion 921xe2x80x2 of the associated padding member 92xe2x80x2 in place. However, as illustrated in FIG. 13, in assembly, each frame 93xe2x80x2 must be stretched for simultaneously receiving the associated padding member 92xe2x80x2 and the associated lens 91xe2x80x2. Thus, the assembly procedure is difficult to proceed with if the frame 93xe2x80x2 is made of a material having a poor stretchability. Theoretically, the less stretchable the frame 93xe2x80x2 is, the better pull-resistance the frame 93xe2x80x2 has. However, since the frame 93xe2x80x2 must be stretched to a certain extent in response to the thickness of the associated padding member 92xe2x80x2 so as to simultaneously receive the associated padding member 92xe2x80x2 and the associated lens 91xe2x80x2, the material with small stretchability cannot be used for making the frame 93xe2x80x2. As a result, the pull-resistance of the frame 93xe2x80x2 is insufficient in some cases. Further, since the material for the frames 93xe2x80x2 is far more rigid than that for the padding members 92xe2x80x2 and since the lens-receiving portion 931xe2x80x2 of each frame 93xe2x80x2 is mounted around the padding portion 922xe2x80x2 of the associated padding member 92xe2x80x2, the width a (FIG. 13) of the resilient wall of the padding portion 922xe2x80x2 is limited. When wearing, as illustrated in FIG. 14, each padding portion 92xe2x80x2 is moved toward the user""s eye socket for intimate contact, the padding portion 922xe2x80x2 directly presses against the associated rigid frame 93xe2x80x2 (see reference numeral b in FIG. 14), the wearing comfort is lost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pair of waterproof goggles in which the convenience of assembly, reliability, support, and wearing comfort are improved.
A pair of waterproof goggles in accordance with the present invention comprises two lenses made of a transparent rigid material, two padding members made of a soft material, two frames, a bridge, and a head strap. Each lens includes a flange on a side thereof. Each lens further includes an annular groove in an outer periphery thereof. Each padding member includes an engaging portion on a side thereof for receiving the flange of an associated. lens. The engaging portion has an inner diameter smaller than a diameter of the flange of the associated lens. Each padding member further includes a padding portion configured to conform a contour of a user""s face.
The frames and the bridge are integrally formed of a material that is slightly stretchable. Each frame includes an outer portion for engaging with an associated end of the head strap. Each frame further includes a receiving portion for clamping a bottom wall defining the annular groove of the associated lens. Each frame has an inner edge that is completely received in the annular groove of the associated lens, thereby allowing easy, reliable assembly and providing improved pull-resistance through use of the slightly stretchable frames. The padding portion of each padding member has a distance to the engaging portion of the padding member to thereby prevent the padding portion from pressing against an associated one of the rigid lenses, allowing wearing comfort.
In a modified embodiment, the engaging portion of each padding member has an inclined abutting face, and the receiving portion of each frame has a complimentary abutting face such that the inclined abutting face of each padding member is in tight face-to-face engagement with the complimentary abutting face of an associated frame. The receiving portion of each frame presses against the engaging portion of the associated padding member to thereby improve the assembling reliability for the padding members.